Rainy Weather
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Linhardt failed to predict he would wake up with a soaking wet Caspar climbing into his bed during a thunderstorm. 2019 birthday fic for Spring Zephyr.


A/N: _I swear I tried my best this year._ I even had to use the idea Zephyr gave me to get started at all.

**.**

The first thing that draws Linhardt towards wakefulness was a cold feeling, like a draft was flowing into the room and somehow permeated through his thick blanket.

The second was the realization that not only was it cold, but it was wet, reminding him of a time long ago when Caspar had snuck into his bed one morning, in the middle of a rainstorm–

His eyes snapped open, half in shock at the revelation and half because the cold water was seeping into his clothes, which was uncomfortable.

He turned his head to the side, where he saw Caspar freeze halfway through settling into _his_ bed.

"..."

"..."

"... Caspar." He said quietly, giving him a dry stare. Caspar smiled weakly.

"Did I wake you up?" He said sheepishly, sitting up properly. Linhardt sat up as well, tugging at his now half-soaked sleeve.

"I see you've been out in the rain." He said, wringing out the fabric. The sheets were already soaked anyway, he'd have to make Caspar change them if he wanted to get back to sleep any time soon.

Caspar fidgeted awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's uh... it's raining pretty bad out there."

"Mm. I can tell."

He saw Caspar open his mouth, probably to give him a long-winded explanation, but a clap of thunder cut him off, causing him to jump.

... In retrospect, Linhardt should have realized this would happen and preemptively invited the other boy to his room before bed. But the thought of settling into his nice, warm bed after a grueling day of battles – he made sure to complain loudly about being picked for the months black magic tournament, even if he won enough funds to last their class the rest of the month – was too appealing, and it slipped his mind.

He was paying for it now, he supposed.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd notice." Caspar said, flinching at another clap of thunder. Linhardt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"First of all, how are you afraid of lightning, but not so afraid that you'll sneak halfway across the school yard to get to my room?" He started.

"Well, you see–"

"Second, how did you not think I wouldn't notice you crawling into my bed while you're soaking wet?"

Maybe he was being a little too snippy. He knew Caspar's fear of lightning was nothing to wave off, but it was the middle of the night, and he'd received no warning beforehand.

Maybe his friendship should have been warning enough. He could have predicted this would happen.

Looking back at Caspar's face, he saw the worried expression on his face as he slowly slid off the bed. Linhardt sighed.

"Go grab me a new shirt and sheets. We can't very well sleep if our clothes and the bed are soaked through."

At that, Caspar's expression brightened, and he gave a mock salute before running off to the dresser to grab said objects. A few minutes of grumbling and struggling to remove wet fabric, and they were situated comfortably in Linhardt's bed, their clothes and the old sheets tossed into a basket in the corner.

"Happy now?" He asked, settling into his pillow as Caspar shifted around. Caspar grinned.

"Very. Thanks, buddy."

Deciding the conversation was over, Linhardt closed his eyes, sighing as the blanket was pulled further up. He cracked an eye open when an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Cuddly as always." He mumbled, but shifted further into the other boy's hold. He felt a slight rumble as Caspar chuckled.

"I thought you liked sleeping like this. You used to say it's warmer."

He did. He still does. Caspar's body always felt unnaturally warm when they napped together as kids, and that warmth stayed as they grew into teenagers. Linhardt had no doubt he'd still have it even as an adult.

... He hoped he'd still be around to feel it then.

Closing his eyes again, he let out a content sigh as the sound of rain and the warmth surrounding him lulled him to sleep.

**.**

A/N: Don't you all hate time differences. They make deadlines so stressful...

Anyway, I tried to expand on the prompt as much as I could, but something tells me I'm going to be writing another fic very soon–


End file.
